1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paracentesis needle holder which is attachable to an ultrasonic probe. The present invention further relates to an ultrasonic probe having the paracentesis needle holder.
2. Discussion of the Background
A paracentesis operation is conducted with a needle while an operator such as a doctor or a radiological technologist is observing ultrasound images displaying internal conditions of a patient. In the paracentesis operation, the operator, for example, samples patient's tissues such as tumor tissues and injects medical agents into a patient's body. The ultrasound images are typically obtained by an ultrasonic probe specifically manufactured for the paracentesis operation.
Recently, however, a new type of an ultrasonic probe has been introduced. The new type of an ultrasonic probe can be used not only as an ordinary ultrasonic probe but also with an attachable holder of a needle for the paracentesis operation. Such a new type of the ultrasonic probe has been improved in various manners. One example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. PH10-248849. The Japanese Patent Application Publication discloses a needle holder is formed with a plurality of holes to guide a needle in different angles. Another known example is a needle holder with a single hole to guide a needle. The hole can be moved in a predetermined range of angles.
In the above first example, however, it is required to replace the needle holder with another one when a needle in a different size is required in the paracentesis operation.
In the other example mentioned above, the needle holder is likely to be large in size and quite heavy. Therefore, when this needle holder is mounted on an ultrasonic probe, it is difficult for the operator to manipulate the ultrasonic probe during the paracentesis operation.